Future Misunderstandings
by DestinChild
Summary: This is the long time coming sequel to Star Crossed Misunderstandings.
1. One and One Make Six

**Hello Dearies. I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. This is a sequel to Star Crossed Misunderstandings. I have not written many of Future Misunderstandings, but I hope to.**

"Steven its time," yelled Vicki from the bottom of the stairs.

Steve came bounding down the stairs and grabbed the bag by Vicki's feet.

"Alright, I got the bag, you're here, I'm here. Kono and Malia are with the kids. Lets go," said Steve as he did a mental checklist.

It took Vicki only a moment to realize something was wrong with this picture.

"Sweetheart they aren't going to let you into the hospital without a shirt on," pointed out Vicki with a fond smile for her husband.

Steve looked down quickly before dropping the bag and running back up the stairs.

"Mommy," yelled four little voices as they came out of the play room.

Vicki smiled at Anne, John, Joseph, and Alexandra. At ages 5 and a half and 3, the four were a handful. A seven month pregnant Kono followed with her little boy and Malia with her little girl brought up the rear. Just then Steve came back downstairs, now wearing a shirt, albeit inside out.

"Where you go," asked Alexandra as she walked over and attached herself to her father's legs.

"Mommy and Daddy have to go to the hospital sweetie," said Steve as he swept the little girl into his arms and tickled her.

"Are you hurt daddy," asked John looking up at his father.

Despite still being young, they all knew their father had a dangerous job that sometimes got him hurt. Every now and again one of their many aunts and uncles would be called to watch them while their mother went to the hospital to either see or pick up their father.

"No little man. Your mommy is in labor."

"Lavor," repeated Joseph with a confused tilt of his head.

"No darling, labor. Your brothers are ready to come out," said Vicki with a smile as she squatted down and let Joseph touch her very pregnant belly.

Vicki hid her wince as another contraction hit. All of her pregnancies had led to very quick labors and deliveries. It seemed that her and Steve's children couldn't wait to join the world. Steve placed Alexandra back on the floor so he could help Vicki to stand.

"You four be good for your aunties. Mommy and I are leaving now, but I'll be back later for dinner and bedtime," said Steve as he picked up Vicki's bag again and guided her toward the door.

"What about mommy," asked Anne.

"I'll be back in a few days darlings. Mommies and new babies have to stay at the hospital for a few days," explained Vicki.

The four youngsters ran over to Vicki and hugged her legs.

A chorus of 'Bye mommy' followed Vicki and Steve as they finally exited the house.

"You ready to do this again," asked Steve as he helped Vicki into the minivan they bought after Joseph and Alexandra were born.

"Sure. What's a few hours of excruciating pain," replied Vicki a bit sarcastically as another contraction hit.

"Breathe baby," coached Steve as he drove them to the hospital.

Vicki was admitted as Danny and Chin arrived from 5-0 headquarters. Gabby along with Grace and her brother Liam had headed over to the McGarrett-Williams household to wait with Malia and Kono. Just as the nurse kicked everyone out of the room, except Steve, Vicki grabbed onto Danny.

"Hey Dan, Steve is going to need your help again," said Vicki with a grimace of pain.

"With what," asked Danny with a quirked brow.

"We are going to need a bigger car," said Vicki with a small laugh.

Danny and Chin laughed as Steve groaned. It had taken him forever to find a car big enough for his whole family that he deemed safe enough to carry his children. Now he needed to sell it and get another.

"How do you feel about a military issue armored car," asked Steve as Vicki laughed and then groaned in pain.


	2. Almost Losing You

**Hello Dearies. I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. This is a sequel to Star Crossed Misunderstandings. I have not written many of Future Misunderstandings, but I hope to. Please feel free to offer suggestions of some of the trials and tribulations and happy times you would to see everyone experience.**

"Ow, ow, ow," muttered Vicki as she went to stand up from the picnic table.

"What's wrong babe," asked Steve as he looked over to his heavily pregnant wife.

Three times. They had done this three times already and here Vicki was eight months pregnant with babies seven and eight. It still boggled Steve's mind sometimes that when all was said and done in another month he would be the father of eight. All under the age of seven. Him and Vicki were going to have their hands full, but Steve couldn't wait. Vicki just couldn't wait to get the last two out of her.

"Nothing. Just my back hurts a bit," said Vicki with a grimace as she rubbed her lower back.

"You wanna head home," asked Steve, to the grumbles of his four eldest children.

His youngest two children were barely a year old and were just happy to be in their father's arms.

"No, we can stay a bit longer, but only a bit," clarified Vicki with an indulgent smile.

Her back might hurt, but she refused to ruin their family outing. However, a half hour later when the abdominal cramps started she began to change her mind.

"Steve," said Vicki, trying to keep the fear out of her voice as she clutched her belly.

"Yeah," responded Steve with a smile, that quickly turned to a concerned frown when he took in the pinched look on his wife's face.

"Vicki," asked Steve worriedly as he placed baby Colin and baby Anthony in their stroller.

"Steven," gritted out Vicki between clenched teeth.

"Victoria," repeated Steve as he moved in front of his hunched over wife.

He grabbed her hands and tried to look into her face.

"Something's wrong Steve. Something's not right," gasped Vicki in pain.

"What's not right," demanded Steve.

He felt hopeless as he watched his wife, who was clearly in pain, and watched his children who were slowly beginning to panic.

"Something's wrong with the babies Steve," said Vicki with teary and fearful eyes as she finally looked into Steve's eyes.

Steve felt a moment of blind panic before his Navy SEAL calm kicked in. It was times like these that his training came in handy. Steve quickly pulled out his cell phone and called an ambulance. He then dialed Danny.

"Hey Steve, what happened to family day," joked Danny.

"Danny I need you to come pick up the kids from Kamekona's shave ice stand," ordered Steve.

"What's wrong," demanded Danny even as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, quickly telling Gabby that he would be back with Steve's kids.

"Something's wrong with Vicki. I have to get her to the hospital," said Steve as he rubbed soothing circles on Vicki's back as she gasped in pain.

"Shit. I'm on my way. You driving her?"

"No I called an ambulance. And its here," said Steve as he heard the sirens.

"Go. Get Kame to watch the kids till I get there. Go with Vic to the hospital," ordered Danny.

"Thanks man," said Steve as he hung up.

"Kamekona," yelled Steve.

The big man came jogging over as he heard the slight panic in Steve's voice and the ambulance siren.

"What ya need brah," asked Kamekona.

"Vicki and I are going to the hospital. Something's wrong. Danny's on his way to pick up the kids..."

"Say no more. I'll watch the keiki while you go to the hospital," said Kamekona before Steve could ask.

"Thanks Kame," said Steve relieved for the moment.

"No problem brah. They're family."

"Daddy," whispered Anne, her lips trembling.

Steve looked away from Vicki and found all of his children staring at him all on the verge of tears.

"Hey what's with the tears," asked Steve, "Mommy's gonna be fine."

"Promise," asked little Joseph.

"Promise," said Steve, praying that he wasn't going to break that promise.

The ambulance pulled up to the sectioned off area of the shave ice stand and two paramedics came jogging over.

"What have we got," asked the first paramedic to reach Vicki.

"Something's wrong. My back is killing me and I have abdominal cramps," groaned Vicki.

"Is it possible that you are in labor ma'am," asked the second paramedic, giving Vicki a look that said, 'Silly woman probably doesn't know she's in labor.'

"Listen buddy. I've given birth to six children. I know what labor feels like. This is not labor," seethed Vicki.

Steve smiled briefly at his feisty wife.

"Okay lets get you to the ambulance. Can you walk," asked the first paramedic.

"Yeah I think so. Steve help me," said Vicki as she went to heft herself up using Steve's arm as leverage.

As she stood up however, the pain intensified and Vicki doubled over and groaned. A moment later she felt liquid flow down her legs. She looked down and saw blood trailing down her legs.

"Steven," asked Vicki panicking now.

"Get her to the ambulance now," demanded the first paramedic.

"Daddy," wailed Anne and Alexandra as they watched their father pick up their mother and rush her to the ambulance.

Kamekona held the children back so they couldn't chase after their parents.

"Stay with me keiki," said Kamekona as he offered hugs to the crying children.

Meanwhile as Steve lifted Vicki into the ambulance the paramedics were talking frantically. Words like false labor, premature labor, and the like were being thrown around.

"She's only at eight months," said Steve, trying to convince these men that his wife couldn't possibly be in labor.

"Its possible that she went into labor early, sir," said one of the paramedics.

"Its early Steve," said Vicki as she desperately clung to his hand.

Steve didn't know what to say in the face of his normally composed wife's panic.

"I know baby. You'll be fine," whispered Steve to Vicki as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"You'll be fine," repeated Steve, desperately praying that he was right.

When they reached the hospital Vicki was immediately put into an emergency room and looked over. The doctor probed her abdomen and her back and Vicki tried valiantly not to scream in pain. An Ob/Gyn was called and arrived promptly to check over Vicki. She announced that Vicki had a placental abruption and that they needed to induce labor. Vicki groaned and looked around desperately for Steve.

Steve however, was stuck in the emergency room waiting room. The nurses had refused to let him follow his wife when she was taken in. He paced like a caged animal, much to the chagrin of the nurses on duty. Finally, after what felt like hours, Vicki was being wheeled out of the ER and was being taken to the elevators.

"Steve," yelled Vicki when she caught sight of her husband.

Steve pushed through the mass of people surrounding his wife and latched onto her hand.

"I'm here baby. I'm here."

"Excuse me sir. You can't come with us," said one of the nurses.

"He is my husband and has been present for the births of our six other children. Don't think for one fuckin' second that I am going through this without him with me," yelled Vicki at the nurse who had spoken.

Even Steve looked a little taken aback by his wife's outburst.

"Best not to argue with her," added Steve with a weak smile.

"Fine he can come, but we have to induce labor quickly, so lets move people," said the Ob/Gyn as they entered the elevator.

"Wait, why are you inducing," asked Steve as he continued to hold Vicki's hand.

"Your wife has suffered a placental abruption," said the doctor.

"Which means what exactly," said Steve with a bit of a growl.

He hated when doctors acted as if everyone could understand their jargon.

"It means the placenta has either partially or fully detached."

"What does that mean for the babies," asked Vicki as she gasped through the pain.

"It means they are being deprived of the oxygen and nutrients they need."

"Oh god," murmured Steve as Vicki started crying.

"Will they be okay," asked Steve when he realized Vicki couldn't ask.

"Since we detected it early they should be fine," said the doctor, although Steve could tell that the doctor was hiding something.

As the nurses wheeled Vicki off to get her into the delivery room and to induce labor, Steve pulled the doctor aside.

"What aren't you telling us," demanded Steve before the doctor could say anything.

The doctor sighed, but Steve pushed.

"Please doctor. Thats my wife and my little girls in there. What aren't you telling me," pleaded Steve.

"It looks like we caught the abruption early. But the babies being deprived of what they need is never good. They may suffer from growth problems due to this. There is also the chance that the abruption was small and has been going on for a while."

"Which means what," demanded Steve growing scared.

"Well, has your wife been complaining of back pain and abdominal pain more recently then today," asked the doctor.

"Well, her back was hurting, but she's had back pain with the other pregnancies."

"What about the babies' movements? Have you two noticed a decrease in movement recently?"

"Not that I've noticed or that she's mentioned. Why? What does it mean if there is decreased movement," asked Steve, going beyond scared now.

The doctor sighed, hating this part of her job.

"Decreased movement could mean that the babies have been deprived of nutrients and oxygen for longer then we can know...," started the doctor.

"What does that mean," asked Steve desperately.

"It could mean that one or both of the babies will be stillborn," said the doctor quietly.

"No," whispered Steve in shock.

He couldn't fathom the possibility of losing either of the baby girls that had yet to be born. They couldn't be dead, they hadn't even been born yet.

"No. Not possible. They've been moving and Vicki has been fine," said Steve with more force then he intended.

The doctor could see the distress that Steve was trying to keep in check.

"Well, thats good. Lets get in there. You're about to become a father," said the doctor, trying to put some cheer in her voice.

"Yeah for the seventh and eighth time," said Steve with a small smile as he followed the doctor into the room.

"Where have you been," demanded Vicki as Steve returned to her side.

"Sorry baby. Just talking to the doctor about what the abruption could do to the babies," explained Steve.

"They'll be fine. Right," asked Vicki, desperately looking from her husband to the doctor and then back to her husband.

"They'll be perfect," said Steve with a smile for his wife and a side glance to the doctor.

"Good," breathed out Vicki before screaming as the first contraction hit.

Four hours later and Vicki was doing a very good job of trying to break Steve's hand. Steve tried to hide his grimace as Vicki squeezed his hand again as another contraction hit. This one only three minutes since her last one and lasting for more then a minute.

"I want these babies out," said Vicki through gritted teeth as she glared at Steve.

"Soon baby," said Steve as he patted her hand.

"Right doctor," said Steve, desperately hoping that it was almost time.

He didn't think his hand could stand anymore of Vicki's squeezing.

"Lets have a look," said the doctor.

"Well, it would appear that you are fully dilated Mrs. McGarrett-Williams," said the doctor with a smile.

"Doctor," said Vicki and Steve at the same time.

"Pardon," asked the doctor confused.

"Its Dr. McGarrett -Williams. I'm a vet," said Vicki through a scream.

"Oh. How wonderful. Now its time to start pushing."

The first baby came out and started wailing soon after.

"Healthy set of lungs on that one," said the doctor with a chuckle as she turned back to Vicki after handing the baby off.

Steve looked over at his daughter as the nurse cleaned her off. However, as the grip on his hand rapidly slackened he snapped his head back to Vicki. Her eyes were dropping and her breaths became labored.

"Doctor," asked Steve, panicking.

"She's losing too much blood," said the doctor as she rapidly worked.

"What," demanded Steve as he watched the doctor become progressively more covered in blood.

"The placenta has fully detached," stated the doctor as the nurses began a flurry of activity.

"What does that mean," demanded Steve.

"What about my other daughter? What about Vicki," demanded Steve again when no one answered his questions.

"Sir you're going to have to leave," said the second Ob/Gyn, who had been called in since Vicki was having twins.

"No she is my wife. What's happening," yelled Steve as he was being pushed toward the door.

"Sir, the placenta detached. We have to do an emergency c-section to get the second baby out. We knew this was a possibility and we were prepared for it," explained the second doctor quickly.

"Well, I wasn't prepared for it. And I'm not leaving," said Steve stubbornly.

"Sir you have to leave," said the Ob/Gyn even as two orderlies escorted him, forcefully, from the room.

Steve resisted, but they got him into the hall. When he tried to go back in, one orderly put a hand to his chest to stop him.

"Sir they are trying to save your wife and child. You can't be in there when they do the c-section. Its safer for them if you stay out here," said the orderly.

Steve wanted nothing more then to burst back into the room, but if it was safer for his girls if he stayed out in the waiting room then he would. At that moment Danny and Chin came running into the room.

"Steve," asked Danny fearfully as he looked at his partner and brother-in-law.

"Where are the kids," asked Steve when he caught sight of Danny.

"They're at my place with Gabby, Malia, and Kono. Adam was on his way to help them with all the kids. How's Vic," asked Danny worried by the look on Steve's face.

"I don't know. They kicked me out after the first one was born. Something about the placenta detaching and an emergency c-section. Oh God D, there was so much blood," wailed Steve as everything finally hit him and he fell to his knees.

His wife was in that room being cut open in an effort to save their daughter. And he didn't even know if either of them were going to make it through. Danny felt the panic take him, but he saw the look on Steve's face and knew he had to be strong. No matter how much he wanted to break down too.

"She's gonna be fine. They both are," said Danny firmly.

"But the blood Danno. So much blood," exclaimed Steve.

He had seen blood before. He had seen blood during his time in the SEALs and working with 5-0. He had watched men and women bleed out in front of him and known that there was nothing that he could do. But never had the person bleeding been someone who meant so much to him. He had no idea what he would do if Vicki didn't make it. She was his everything and although he knew he couldn't leave his kids, he had no idea if he could do any of it without Vicki by his side. He didn't want to turn into his father and push his kids away, but he didn't know if he could be what they needed if he didn't have Vicki to guide him and keep him from turning into his father.

Chin seemed to be able to read Steve's mind because he gave Steve's shoulder a firm shake as he pulled Steve up to face him.

"She is going to be fine. They both are," said Chin.

"But what if she's not? I can't do it if I lose her," said Steve despairingly.

"Nothing's going to happen to Vicki," repeated Chin.

"I don't want to turn into my father," whispered Steve with such a broken expression that Chin's heart clenched.

"You won't. You're not going to lose Vicki. And even if for some unfathomable reason you did you love those children too much. And we will be there every step of the way to help you," said Chin with conviction.

Steve nodded his head even as he broke down into tears. He began praying to every god and deity he could think of. Every saint and every holy person he knew of, he prayed that Vicki would pull through. Although it shamed him to do it, Steve even prayed that if one of them had to make it and one of them had to die, he prayed that Vicki lived. He wasn't sure if that made him a bad father, but he knew that his kids needed their mother and if that meant that God wanted Steve's youngest daughter as payment, it was a steep price, but one he knew that they could get over in time. He knew what it was like to lose a parent at a young age and he wouldn't wish the experience on his worst enemy, much less his seven children.

_Please God. Not her. Please. So many people need her. Not just our children, but her siblings. Her nieces and nephews. Her parents. Her friends. And me God. I need her more then anyone could ever know. She is my everything. Please don't take her from us, _prayed Steve.

Several hours later an exhausted Ob/Gyn entered the waiting room. Steve jumped up which instantly alerted Danny and Chin.

"How is she," demanded Steve before the doctor could even speak.

"She's resting," said the tired doctor.

"Is she going to be okay," demanded Steve, dissatisfied with the doctor's answer.

"Right now we don't know. She's lost a lot of blood. We're giving her a transfusion and monitoring her closely. But we have to wait and see if she wakes up."

"If," practically screamed Steve.

"As I said, Mr. McGarrett-Williams..."

"Lieutenant Commander," corrected Steve.

"As I said, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett-Williams, we have to wait and see."

"How are the babies," asked Danny when it appeared Steve wasn't going to ask.

For the first time since Vicki went into induced labor the doctor smiled.

"Both are healthy. We were correct about catching the placental abruption early. While slightly small, due to being a few weeks premature, both girls are healthy," said the doctor.

Danny and Chin thanked the doctor and God for that while Steve remained staring blankly at the doctor,

"Can I see her," asked Steve.

"The babies," asked the doctor.

"No my wife," said Steve, looking for all the world like a lost puppy.

"Sure. Right this way sir. Your daughters can be brought to you if you wish," said the doctor as she led the men to the room Vicki had been brought to.

"Yes please. Thank you," said Steve distractedly as he approached Vicki's bedside.

The doctor, Danny, and Chin watched as the broken man that was Steve, took his wife's hand.

"Is there nothing else that can be done doctor," asked Danny as he looked at his unconscious sister and felt his heart breaking.

His strong and independent baby sister was lying in a hospital bed, looking like a ghost. And his heroic and indestructible brother-in-law was looking like his world had just ended.

"We are doing all we can do. The anesthetic should wear off soon. Hopefully, she should wake up not too long after it does. If all goes well, she should make a full recovery," said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor," said Chin before Danny could ask what would happen if all didn't go well.

He didn't think that either Steve or Danny could handle the doctor saying what could possibly happen.

Just then two nurses pushed two carts into the room. Each containing one of Steve and Vicki's new baby girls. As the nurses pushed them closer to Steve, he got his first look at his youngest girls. The first twin had slight tuffs of blonde hair, like two of her brothers and one of her sisters. Her eyes were the bluish gray that was typical of newborns. Only time would tell if they would inherit the Williams' eyes like most of his children or if she would have Steve's bluish green eyes.

"Have you thought of names," asked the nurse, who was by the first baby born.

"Yeah. She is going to be Francesca, after Vicki's grandmother," said Steve giving a teary smile toward the little girl.

"Mom will love that," said Danny with a grin.

"And for baby number two," said the other nurse.

Steve finally looked at the little bundle that had to be delivered via c-section. The little girl already had a riot of brunette curls that were a match to her mother's. That was enough to have Steve choking up, but then she opened her eyes and looked at him and Steve's breath caught in his throat. Her eyes were the same penetrating sky blue as her mother's. Steve gasped as he slowly picked up his youngest. He couldn't believe for a second that he had ever wished to give up this child for anything. Him and Vicki had been playing with the name of their youngest, but in that moment he knew what he would call her.

"Dai," said Steve in an awed whisper.

"Excuse me," said the nurse, not hearing or understanding what Steve was saying.

"Dai. After her mother," explained Steve.

At the blank look from the nurse Steve elaborated.

"Its Gaelic, it means 'to shine.' Its Vicki's middle name and this little one is the exact copy of her mother. Right down to her shining sky blue eyes," explained Steve with a teary chuckle.

"I love it," whispered a scratchy voice from the bed Steve was sitting on.

Steve let out a relieved sob when he saw that Vicki's eyes were open and she was smiling at him. Albeit a tired smile, but a smile none the less.

"Look at what you did baby," said Steve as he presented both babies to his wife.

"They're perfect," said Vicki in awe and relief that their babies were fine.

"You're perfect. You've given me eight children, including the little girl I've always wanted," whispered Steve with a delighted, teary smile.

"You always get what you want don't you," griped Vicki tiredly, yet happily.

"I got you didn't I," said Steve with a sappy smile.

"Yeah you did babe. I love you," said Vicki, beginning to fall asleep.

"I love you too baby. You're my everything," said Steve.

"And you're mine," whispered Vicki before she feel asleep.


	3. Love As We Grow

**Hello Dearies. I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. This is a sequel to Star Crossed Misunderstandings. I have not written many of Future Misunderstandings, but I hope to. Please feel free to offer suggestions of some of the trials and tribulations and happy times you would to see everyone experience.**

As young children we idolize our parents. For little girls, there is a time when they believe no one is as wonderful as their father and boys are mean. Similarly, little boys believe that the only girl who isn't gross is their mother and she can take care of them forever.

At five years old, Dai didn't think there was anyone as wonderful as her father. Well, her Uncle Danny and Uncle Chin were close, but her father was the best. Her brothers were okay as well, except when they teased her.

Dai's brother Colin, at the advanced age of six years old, told her that of course she adored their father because other boys thought she had cooties. Dai glared at her brother, but he just laughed and called her a baby. Dai used all her little girl strength to kick her brother in the shin. Colin fell to the ground and tears welled in his eyes as he called for their mother. Dai called Colin a mommy's boy and then ran to hide in her room, irrationally hoping her mother wouldn't find her there.

As we get older, we begin to see our parents as real people with faults and not the idolized figures of our youth. For a time our parents become uncool and any physical contact, in public, between ourselves and our parents is cringe worthy and embarrassing. Almost as bad as that are physical displays of affection between our parents, publicly and privately. We believe our psyches will be scarred for life if our parents so much as kiss.

Dai watched as her father wrapped himself around her mother and held her tight. After almost twenty years of marriage her father, Steve McGarrett-Williams, was still very much in love with her mother, Victoria McGarrett-Williams. Her father also had no issue with showing the world, and his children, how much he loved his wife.

At thirteen years old, Dai wasn't phased by her father's and mother's displays of affection. However, her twin sister, Francesca, and her brothers Anthony and Colin, at fourteen years old, cringed and complained anytime their parents even got close to each other. Joseph and Alexandra, at seventeen, didn't complain anymore, but both turned away whenever their parents were affectionate. John, at nineteen years old, ignored his parents' behavior in favor of imitating it with his own girlfriend.

Dai's eldest sister Anne, John's twin, seemed to be the only other child not bothered by the affectionate behavior. In fact, like Dai, Anne smiled and seemed to admire their parents during these daily displays. Dai asked her sister once why they weren't bothered when their siblings were.

"Because we are romantics, you and I," replied Anne as their parents continued to cuddle on the couch, oblivious to being observed.

"And the others aren't," asked Dai.

"Not like us. We want what mom and dad have. That big time, once in a lifetime love."

"Who doesn't," asked Dai.

"Weirdos," joked Anne as she pulled her sister toward the stairs to give their parents privacy.

"Yeah," agreed Dai with a grin.


	4. Parental Pasts

**Hello Dearies. I own nothing of Hawaii 5-0. This is a sequel to Star Crossed Misunderstandings. I have not written many of Future Misunderstandings, but I hope to. Please feel free to offer suggestions of some of the trials and tribulations and happy times you would to see everyone experience.**

"Mom what are these," asked Francesca as she rifled through a shoe box.

Vicki stopped her perusal of old photo albums to peek into the box her daughter was holding. It took a moment to recognize the contents.

"I can't believe I still have these," exclaimed Vicki as she began pulling cards out of the box.

"Are those from dad," asked Anne as she looked over her mother's shoulder.

"Yeah they are," answered Vicki absentmindedly as she read a few of the cards.

"Hey look a CD, " pointed out Dai, reaching over her sister's shoulder to grab the disk from the box.

"Ow," grumbled Francesca as her sister's elbow knocked her shoulder.

Dai ignored her sister and grabbed her mother's laptop. She put the disk in and within moments "Far Away"was coming out of the speakers. Dai shuffled through the music. The girls looked at each other before bursting out into a fit of giggles.

They couldn't imagine that their father had listened to this music.

"Did dad seriously make this CD," asked Alexandra, still giggling.

"Yes," replied Vicki with a sentimental smile.

"Why," asked Anne, trying to rein in her giggles.

Vicki paused for a moment, remembering back almost twenty years to the first and only time Steve had ever laid a hand on her. Steve still regretted what happened that day and to this day he still didn't touch hard liquor. Vicki and Steve had talked about sharing this story with their children, when they were old enough, and with her kids being between twenty and fourteen, Vicki figured it was alright.

"Your father made me that CD to convince me to come back to him," said Vicki slowly.

"You mean when you visited Jersey for work once," asked Francesca.

"No. About twenty years ago I left your father. He made this CD to remind me of us," said Vicki.

"You left dad," exclaimed the girls.

"Yes, for about a week and a half. Which, at the time, was three weeks before you and your brother were born," said Vicki, smiling at her eldest, Anne.

"Why did you leave him," asked Alexandra.

This was the part of the story she wanted to spare her children from. Steve's actions at the time were born from a life changing event and Vicki did not want her children developing any animosity toward their father or their grandmother.

"I left your father after the one, and only time, he laid a hand on me," revealed Vicki.

"He hit you," breathed out Dai, heartbroken that her hero had once hurt her mother.

"Not quite, sweetheart. He grabbed me and pushed me. Unfortunately I fell, causing me to hit my head."

"How could he do that? Especially when you were pregnant," demanded Francesca.

The anger and disappointment Vicki heard in her girls' voices was something she was trying to avoid.

"I am not condoning what your father did, but you girls must understand that many things were going on at the time. Life altering things. Not only were we expecting our first children, but your father had just captured one of the most dangerous criminals he has ever faced and your grandmother had come back into his life," explained Vicki, leaving out that said grandmother had been thought to be dead.

"Yeah, but still. You and dad say if anyone ever lays a hand on us to leave immediately," said Anne.

"Which I did. I packed a bag and took Jareth to your Uncle Danny's."

"But you returned to dad," said Alexandra confused.

"I talked out what happened with your aunts and uncles. We discussed how your father had started drinking to deal with everything. We determined that while what your father did was inexcusable, it was an accident."

"What else did he do to make it up to you," asked Dai.

"Well, first he brought all the alcohol from our house to your uncle's as a peace offering to me," started Vicki.

"Is that why dad doesn't drink anything, but beer," asked Alexandra.

"Yes. He didn't even drink beer for a while. He also sent me a bouquet of lilies everyday," revealed Vicki wistfully.

"Everyday," exclaimed Dai.

"Is that why there are all these cards in here," asked Francesca as she pulled several flower cards out of the shoe box.

"I kept every one," said Vicki with a smile.

"There's a letter in here too," said Francesca as she pulled it out and Anne took it from her.

"Let's see how sentimental dad got," joked Anne as she opened the letter and began to read aloud.

She quickly stopped however when her dad referenced her mother's ex-fiance.

"You were engaged before dad," exclaimed all four of Vicki's daughters.

Vicki froze. Her and Steve never talked about telling the kids about Ben. Especially since the kids considered him their Uncle Ben now. Vicki racked her brain for something to distract them.

"Uhh did I tell you guys that your father also stood under my window while playing our wedding song on a stereo," asked Vicki with a nervous smile.


End file.
